Doctor
The Doctor is a role in TBT Mafia. They can speak and vote, and have additional abilities. Abilities Doctor are able to protect one player each night from being killed if they are targeted. Depending on the set-up, they can protect themselves. They usually cannot protect the same player consecutive nights. Modifiers *Perfect Doctors are typically Vanilla. *Weak Doctors die if they target Mafia. *CPR Doctors die if they protect someone who is not targeted for a kill. *Paranoid Doctors roleblock their targets. *Stupid Doctors kill their targets. *Naive Doctors do nothing. *Nurses serve as a replacement. Games The Doctor role was featured in the following games: Main *TBT Mafia (town as a Doctor) *TBT Mafia II: Mafia Strike Back (town as a Paramedic) *TBT Mafia III: The Murder Before Christmas (town as a Paramedic) *TBT Mafia IV: Red Revolution (town as a Doctor) *TBT Mafia V: There and Back Again (town and mafia as Doctors) *TBT Mafia VI: Faithful June (town as a Paramedic) *TBT Mafia VII: Animal Crossing Mafia (town as a Doctor) *TBT Mafia VIII: Dark Lord Ascending (town as a Doctor) *TBT Mafia IX: The Apocalypse (town as a Doctor) *TBT Mafia X: The Honnō-ji Incident (town and mafia as Medics) *TBT Mafia XI: Person of Interest (town as a Doctor) *TBT Mafia XII: Mean Girls (town as a Doctor) *TBT Mafia XIII: XCOM: Enemy Within (town as a Doctor) *TBT Mafia XIV: Majora's Mask Redux (varied as Doctors) *TBT Mafia XV: The Siren's Call (town and mafia as Doctors) Mini *TBT Mini Mafia (town as a Paramedic) *TBT Mini Mafia II: Catch Scum or Catch Scurvy (town as a Doctor) *TBT Mini Mafia III: A Terrible Fate (town as a Doctor) *TBT Mini Mafia IV: Fire Emblem Kingmaker (town as a Doctor) *TBT Mini Mafia VI: Tribal Attack (town as a Doctor) *TBT Mini Mafia VII: Bioshock - Unrest in Rapture (town and mafia as Doctors) *TBT Mini Mafia X: And Then There Were None (town as a Doctor) *TBT Mini Mafia XI: Frozen (town as a Doctor) *TBT Mini Mafia XII: Portal - GLaDOS and her Deadly Neurotoxin (town as a Doctor) *TBT Mini Mafia XIII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich (town as a Doctor) *TBT Mini Mafia XIV: My Little Mafia (town as a Doctor) *TBT Mini Mafia XVI: RuneScape's King of the Dwarves (town as a Doctor) *TBT Mini Mafia XVII: Kissing to be Clever (town as a Doctor) Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *TBT Nub Mafia IV: Hijinks in Sugar Rush (town as a Doctor) *TBT Nub Mafia VI: Steven Universe (town as a Doctor) Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia I: I'm a Cop You Idiot (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia II: Battle in Purgatory (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia III: Tom's I'm a Cop You Idiot (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia IV: Partners (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia V: Sunleth Waterscape (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia VIII: I'm Makar You Idiot (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia IX: Ryan's I'm a Cop You Idiot (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia X: Olympus (town and mafia as Doctors) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIII: IB Mafia (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIV: I Love You (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVII: Ryan's Third-Party (third-party as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVIII: Transformers (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XX: Mafia Disconnected (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXII: Russia Today (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIII: Unfair Mafia (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIV: Bravely Default Mafia (town and mafia as Doctors) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVI: Meme Mafia (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVII: Shadowrun: Dragonfall (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIX: DA: I (town as a Doctor/Self-Aware Miller) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXX: Greek Cultists (town as a Shrink) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXI: Smash Bros Mafia (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXII: The Empire Strikes Back of the Sith Awakens (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXIII: Mafia Mafia (mafia as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXV: Reindeer Mafia (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVI: Forest Fire Mafia (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVII: Game of Thrones - A Crown for a King (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XL: 2016 Democratic Primaries (town as a Doctor) *TBT Unofficial Mafia L: The Binding of Isaac (town as a Doctor and a Doctor/Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LI: Medical Dethy (town with all modifiers) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LII: Tarot (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIII: Make Mafia Great Again (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIV: Xenoblade Chronicles (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVII: Attack on Titan (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVIII: Korean War (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIX: Turbo Elves (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXI: A Game of Mafia (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXII: Fruit Mafia (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIII: Murder Mystery Mafia (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXVI: Micro Gayme (town, varying sanities) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXVII: Miraculous Ladybug Cultists (town)